Aftermath
by harper79
Summary: What happened after Blaine got slushied? Well, read on and find out!


**Set during Michael (3x11) immediately after Blaine is slushied by Sebastian.**

* * *

**Jefff's POV:**

"BLAINE!" My voice broke through the momentary silence that had descended over the car park. "What the hell is wrong with you? He's our friend for christs sake!"

"Oh relax it was just a joke." His annoyingly smarmy voice sent shivers up and down my spine. "Besides...I was aiming for gayface over there."

"Oh I know..." What ever I was planning on saying was lost as the big guy with the Mohawk came barrelling forward and sent Sebastian recoiling backwards into Trent. As much as I would have loved to see him kick the stupid spoilt little brat's head in I grabbed a hold of one arm, whilst Finn – that name I knew – grabbed hold of the other arm.

"It won't help dude!" Despite their words Mohawk seemed pretty keen on kicking some Dalton ass, which right now I quite feel like doing myself. "Puck!"

Glancing to my left, hoping I'd find someone to take charge (where's Wes when you need him), I spotted the dark haired girl screaming in Spanish whilst being held back by the blond and Alex. Nick was standing behind me, probably shell shocked. As Sebastian and the rest of the so called Warblers finally left I became horrendously aware of the agonizing shouts coming from Blaine.

"Blaine!" My shout seemed to bring the focus back onto the boy lay on the floor in pain. Kurt was attempting to calm him down but right now was just too panicked. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

"It's just a slushy...it shouldn't hurt like this..." Kurt whispered, sounding more and more like a helpless child with each second that was passing.

"Blaine, what hurts?" Something was wrong...something was _really_ wrong.

"Ahh...my-m-my eye..." There was still frantic shouting and yelling, the most prominent of which was in Spanish.

"Alright everybody shut up!" Thankfully Finn took charge; I sent him a grateful look before turning my attention back to Blaine.

"Blaine I need you to move your hands for me okay?" Naturally I received a sharp head shake (in the negative). "I know it hurts but I need to see what's wrong." After a moments hesitation he reluctantly moved his hands from his face. As I caught sight of the damage I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth, tears immediately sprang to Kurts eyes whilst everyone else seemed frozen in place. It was only as a small trickle of blood dripped down his cheek that something flaired from within me.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Finn helped me pull Blaine to his feet. "Ambulance would take too long, my cars down here."

"Our cars are closer." A female voice, the angry Spanish one, said. Realising they were right I handed Blaine over to Kurt and grabbed Nick and Alex.

"We'll meet you there." I yelled as we ran towards the exit.

**Burts POV:**

"Kurt...what's wrong? What happened?" I spotted my sons sitting in the waiting room with three boys I struggle to recognise. Kurt's crying heavily and the rest of the kids looked like death warmed up. Gazing around as I cradled Kurt I suddenly realised there was one face I wasn't seeing. "Blaine...what happened to Blaine?"

Kurt took a shuddering breath and told me everything. That coward! I can't believe he'd stoop so low, people right that get my blood boiling. What gets me going even more is when I'm told that Blaine pushed Kurt out of the way. My heart almost stops as I realise it could be Kurt being checked out right now.

"Mr Anderson." A large man in an expensive suit is standing at the door, looking pale. With a little surprise I realise that this is Blaine's father, quite a weird time to be meeting your boyfriends father for the first time whilst waiting in a hospital.

"Jeffery." He moved over towards the three boys in uniform. "What happened?"

Jeffery gave a cut down version of events, shocking Mr Anderson, who gave Kurt a small glance when he heard that the slushy was meant for him.

"Family for Blaine Anderson?" The entire room went silent, each and every single one of us prayed for good news.

"He's my son." His voice wavered slightly as he spoke. The doctor indicated for him to sit down before gazing at the rest of the room. "They're family too."

"Well...we flushed out his eyes, cleaned them and assessed the damage." The doctor hesitated...evidently not good news.

"And?" It was Kurt who spoke first, desperate to hear what was wrong.

"His left is fine but...his right eye isn't. I couldn't tell you what it was but _something_ scratched his cornea. The scratch is deep and unfortunately we're going to have to operate." A collective gasp went round the room. The kid needed surgery!

"Operate?" I can't even imagine what's going through his head right now.

"Yes. We'll have to wait for the swelling to go down before we can do the surgery; I've already got him scheduled in for later in the week. Mr Anderson I must warn you that...there's a possibility that...Blaine could lose his sight in his right eye."

"What?" Kurt was crying hard by now, no kid should have to deal with this.

"There's a deep scratch to his cornea, we'll have to operate to fix the damage but we can't be certain that the damage _is_ repairable. Unfortunately we won't know either way until we operate." The entire room was eerily silent as we digested the information.

"It was just a slushy." It was Finn who spoke this time. He sounded so lost right now.

"I'm not so sure." Upon seeing the confused glances he was receiving the doctor explained. "I can't be certain what it was but my best guess would be glass or perhaps rocks."

"Can I see him?" The doctor smiled warmly.

"Of course. We sedated him while we cleaned the eye, he'll be out for a while." As Mr Anderson followed the doctor I held a distraught son in my arms.

I'd pictured many times meeting Blaine's parents – hell I'd pictured just about every scenario possible but I DIDN'T picture this. Kurt and the three Dalton boys were visiting Blaine which left me and Mr Anderson (really need to find out the guys name) alone. I'd sent Finn home a while ago, poor kid was exhausted.

"If there's any kid on earth that doesn't deserve this it's Blaine." I finally voiced the thoughts that had been swimming round my head all night. "He's a good kid. When he wakes up I want to thank him for what he did. It could have been Kurt in that room. Blaine saved him."

"I know. I guess those two are really in love. Blaine told me about the slushy's, I've seen him come home enough times covered in some variation of that stupid dye." His words surprised me. "I know Blaine thinks that I hate him because he's gay. I don't hate him...I'm scared for him."

"Blaine doesn't think that..." I don't know why but I felt the need to comfort him. "He just...thinks you wish he was straight and that you can't accept he's gay."

"He told you that?"

"Sort of, also he told Kurt and Kurt told me. Burt Hummel." I extended my hand, which he shook.

"Nathan Anderson. Blaine's right about one thing...I do wish he was straight, but not for the reason's he or anyone else thinks." I'm pretty sure that 'anyone else' reffered to me. "My little brother was gay. We all accepted it pretty quickly but...not everyone can be so accepting. He got a lot of trouble from people around the town, especially this one group of guys. Just before he turned eighteen...he and his best friend Amy, they were out late at some concert. Billy...he loved singing, had a voice that could crack windows, but he loved to sing all the same. Anyway, these guys they...attacked Billy and Amy. Amy was fine in the end but...Billy didn't make it."

And all of a sudden everything I thought I knew about Blaine's father – Nathan – was wrong.

"I _do_ wish my son was straight, because if he was..." The rest of the sentence went unsaid and didn't need to be. He was trying to protect Blaine, he didn't want him to suffer as his brother had suffered.

"Blaine doesn't know?" I didn't need the head shake to know that Blaine was unaware of his father's suffering's. "You need to tell him. He needs to know that his father loves him."

"Mr Anderson?" Looking up I see Kurt, and I've never heard him sound so small. "Blaine's awake."

**Pucks POV:**

"Is Blaine okay?" Rachel asked as soon as Finn walked through the door. Finn sighed heavily – good news obviously (!) – and opened his mouth to explain. Before he could say anything Kurt wandered into the choir room, dude looked like he hadn't slept – which he probably hadn't.

"Kurt. How's Blaine? Is he okay?" Kurt looked ready to puke at the question, _god it's bad._

"It's his right eye; doctor says that his cornea is deeply scratched and he's going to need surgery." The eerie silence in the room just about says it all; none of us can quite believe what we're hearing.

"In all my years as a teacher and as a student I've never known a slushy to cause _that_ kind of damage." Mr Schue said with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"That's cause it wasn't a normal slushy Mr Schue. The doctor said there was something else in it...something like glass or rocks or something." I tuned out after that. I fell back into a seat and fumed inside my own head.

_How could someone do this to Blaine? He's one of the nicest people I've ever met, everything he's done for Santana since she came out...even before then. I don't get why someone would want to hurt..._

Wait!

"Kurt!" All eyes turn onto me. I'm not sure how long I've been in my own head for but right now I'm more concerned with something else. "Sebastian was aiming for **you**. He was trying to hurt **you**."

The entire room plunges back into silence once again as everyone remembers back to the incident.

_That just makes it even worse! Going for Blaine was one thing but going for my boy! Oh that stuck up little rich asshole!_


End file.
